


The pair - Emma/zaf

by sciencebros



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, baelor, emma/Zafirah, zafma
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebros/pseuds/sciencebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Zafirah had always had a love-hate kind of relationship. From the very start of their adventure at RidgeCobble boarding school they joked over their friendship with Taylor (the bad-girl roommate), but when the fights become way more frequent and Taylor is caught in the middle, what will happen when she leaves for a week on a school trip? Emma and Zafirah's feelings will become apparent. But will it be happily ever after? Or will Tay return to a war zone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for Emma/Tay/Zaf. B)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+Emma%2FTay%2FZaf.++B%29).



> So this is the first chapter to my #zafma fic!!! aahhh for real tho I love all these guys with a big chunk of my heart so go check them out 
> 
> Emma - @pissofprongs
> 
> Tay - @anthnystark
> 
> Zaf - @cIintashas 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also a big shoutout to my proof reader: Georgia aka @COCAINECLIFFVRD)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

Emma knocked and entered the dorm room that the 3 girls shared. Zafirah was sitting reading hawkeye comics on her bed whilst humming some shakira song Emma hated and Taylor was shoving clothes into her suitcase, she was always so unprepared. Emma noticed a bead of sweat run down her forehead as she shoved her toiletries in with all her other last minute items. The ski trip was tomorrow and Emma was NOT looking forward to being left alone with Zafirah for 5 days, they could barely even last half an hour without strangling each other, and they both relied on Taylor to always be there to break them apart. They used to get on great before they moved here, before Taylor was even in the mix. They moved when they were 12, both their parents agreed that it was for the best and boarding school would help them wizen and whatnot, and they were so exited for it as well. Most kids hate the idea of boarding school, but to young Emma and Zafirah, the possibilities seemed endless, and their shared harry potter obsession doubled the excitement the young girls had flowing through them. However when bad-girl Taylor arrived things changed. Zafirah became a lot less into Emma and a lot more into Taylor, and Emma did the same. Everyday became a battle to win over the girl that got kicked out of 6 schools before eventually being sent to the strictest boarding school in all of Britain, and that's where this story all begins...

Emma stood in the doorway taking in her surroundings for a minute. Taylor looked up from her packing, giving Emma a lazy smile before continuing to stuff items into her carry-on bag. Zafirah glanced up from her comics, scowling when she realised who it was entering the dorm room and she stopped humming that shakira song. Emma smirked, she shut the door and trotted over to her bunk, she sunk down onto the mattress laying on her back and let out a sigh. These next few days were gonna suck for both the girls, Taylor truly was their rock, and without her around to stop the constant bickering, who was going to keep them in line? Emma's thoughts were interrupted by Taylor breaking the silence. “I'm really gonna miss you guys y'know.” She stated with an exaggerated tone.  
“You better bring me back a cute French guy or I'm suing.” Emma chuckled pointing her big toe towards her friend for emphasis.  
Zafirah scoffed, she rolled her eyes and flipped her page. 'what French guy would want you?' She thought to herself laughing in her head.  
“Bring me back a crepè, baelor” zafirah joked.  
“Not if you're gonna continue to call me that” Taylor joked back.  
Emma scowled. 'Ugh'. “I hope she brings you back a sewer rat”  
Zafirah couldn't help but think about when they both watched ratatouille together. Part of her missed those days and another part of her despised herself for even thinking like that. She went back to reading her comic, it was getting to a good bit anyways.  
“Guys can you seriously not be at each other throats for 5 minutes? Even just for tonight can you try and be civil? I don't want my last memory of you guys for a week to be of you fighting. Can we all just be happy and you can fight till' your hearts are content when I'm gone.”

the pair exchanged guilty looks. If there was something that they could agree on it was that Taylor was right.  
They both nodded, exchanging half hearted smiles. “Good” Taylor smiled triumphantly, getting the girls to be civil was always quite a task, but they seemed fairly willing to co-operate, even if it was just for tonight.  
As if on queue the bell for dinner went, and the hallways started flooding with hungry kids, some ready to ski and some ready to relax for a week. They all deserved it as well, exams had been tough this year. Taylor got up and smoothed her shirt, double checking in the mirror that she was looking smart for dinner. Zafirah followed, adjusting her tie and fixing her marvel pin badges on her blazer. Emma crawled off the bed not caring about her appearance and followed her two friends to the dining hall.

The three girls sat at their normal spot at the long tables. They always sat at the window, because Taylor liked it there and neither of the pair would disagree with her considering her past with violence. Not that she was like that anymore. RidgeCobble really straightened out her bad behaviour, but it was best not to push the boundaries. They all gobbled up the foot and sat back in their chairs once done. “So” Taylor murmured, nearly falling into a foodcoma she was so stuffed.  
“Don't you guys have too much fun without me”  
'Hah' Emma thought  
“Don't worry Baelor, we won't”  
“Hey you never know, I might come back to you guys being best friends again!”  
“Yeah that's not gonna happen” Emma yodelled  
“Like I said, you never know”

 

Dinner finished at 6:30pm

Taylor left at 7:30pm

 

It wasn't an emotional send off. The pair knew that they'd see her again in a couple days, they just had to avoid each other. Right? If they didn't speak maybe they'd get by easier. Right? Wrong.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 1 without their rock. Are things going to be a breeze, or will the pair be met with their unruly fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS CHAPER 2 MUNCHKINS WOOOP. Side note: I didn't know Taylor's last name so I went with Flump lmao?? Also sorry for any typos, my proof reader is at a concert (hope you're having fun Georgia!!) and Zaf has been nagging at me since chaper 1 went up to get chaper 2 up so here it is!! Enjoy

The first day without Taylor went by surprisingly quickly. Zafirah went out with her other friend May, and Emma stayed in the dorm reading harry potter fanfiction, like always. Zafirah still wasn't back by dinner and Emma ending up thinking the worst and started getting worried. She hated how much she still cared for Zafirah, admittedly she was still a little in love with her.  
The summer that the pair both arrived at ridgecobble was the summer that Emma felt her feelings go south. She'd never actually had a boyfriend, seeing as she was so young, so she didn't ever class herself as strait. Some people would say that being that age, you would have no idea of your sexuality, which was true for Emma in some ways, because the only girl, infact the only person, she'd ever had a crush on was Zafirah. On the weekend before the school year started, Emma had planned to tell Zafirah the way she felt. Zafirah was sitting on her laptop typing away, when Emma spoke up. “Zaf, can I tell you something?”  
She said nervously, her voice breaking on the last consonant.  
“Yeah one minute, I'm making a twitter can you help me with a good @ name?”  
'this isn't gonna be easy' Emma thought frustratedly. “Uh, I don't know, something to do with Robert junior or whatever? oh or tom hiddleston? mytomhiddles maybe?”  
“yes yes omg! thanks Emma you're the best. I love you so much I swear”  
Emma laughed. “Yeah. Love you too”  
“So what was it that you wanted to tell me?”  
“Oh it wasn't important, just that it's burritos for tea, and then pancakes and Nutella for dessert.”  
“that is totally important. My two favourites! We never get Nutella as well?”  
“Yeah. It's to do with school starting soon so we get a treat or something”  
“You sound sad are you okay Emma? You can tell me whatever it is”  
“I'm Just tired it's all good”  
“Okay.”  
Emma's thoughts were disrupted by the hallway warden yelling. “LIGHTS OUT. OI YOU GET BACK TO YOUR DORM. DONT RUN IN THE HALLS.”  
Zafirah still wasn't back. This was bad. If the warden came in and saw Zafirah was gone there would be consequences, and considering that this was the strictest boarding school in the uk, the teachers wouldn't tread lightly with her punishment. Emma waited till the yelling stopped before pulling on some shoes and slipping out the door. She crept along the narrow hallway and made her way to the stair well, she knew exactly where Zafirah would be. She climbed the 5 floors to the rooftop. As predicted she was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. Always was a daredevil. “Zafirah! What the fuck? It's lights out, and you don't even have a coat on! It's like -5°”  
No reply. It took Emma a minute to realise Zafirah was crying. “Zaf?” She walked closer to the trembling figure. “Just piss off Emma” she snapped  
“Tell me what's wrong”  
“Why the hell d'you care? Ever since Taylor and you got close you've only spoken to me to point out flaws, or to insult my singing, or my music taste.”  
“That's not true. I like your singing”  
“Just leave me alone already” Zafirah's sadness was turning to anger quickly, Emma could hear it in her tone. “Not until you tell me what's wrong”  
“boy problems. You obviously wouldn't understand”  
Emma's heart sunk. Well Zafirah was clearly not in love with her. “Oh, well I'm sure it can be fixed”  
“Like I said, you wouldn't fucking understand. Do you have any idea what it's like to be so fucking in love with someone that doesn't love you back, not even a little?”  
“Actually I-”  
“Fictional characters don't count.”  
“Well um, just come inside we can talk about it in the room. We're gonna get in so much shit if we get caught after lights out”  
“Fine but I'm not talking about it”

Nothing was said on the walk back, and not because everyone was asleep, and because the possibility that they might get caught, but because Zafirah was really unwilling to talk about this guy that she was “madly in love with”. The only sound was Zafirah's muffled sobs.

When they arrived back at the dorm, Emma paused for a minute before opening the door. “What's going on?” Zafirah whispered  
“There's people talking inside” Emma whispered back.  
They both looked terrified. “Fuck” they said coherently.  
The door opened from the other side. “Where have you young ladies been? Would you please care to explain yourself!” the headmistress, Mrs.Shrapnieqerzen exclaimed angrily.  
“We've, um been in the bathroom” Emma choked out  
“Come with me” Mrs.Shrapniequerzen directed them. The pair followed her to her office and they sat in the tall chairs. “Are we in trouble?” Zafirah asked.  
“No.” Mrs.Shrapnieqerzen responded “well not for now. I've brought you here to talk about something else. More specifically someone else. Miss Taylor Flump.”


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Shrapniequerzen wants answers, and when the pair refuse to give over the unknown information about miss Taylor Flump, mrs shrap punishes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy sorry for the late upload zaf n Emma but I had writers block. Also tay I'm missing you like crazy dude I can't wait till you're back :(  
> And yeah I really wanna get this chapter up so it's not been proof read so v sorry for any typos
> 
> ENJOY

“I've brought you here to talk about something else. More specifically someone else. Miss Taylor Flump”  
The girls sat open-mouth shocked and started to feel the nerves erupt in the pit of their stomachs, what could Mrs.Shrapniequerzen have to say about Taylor? What ever it was, with the look on her face, it can't be good at all. “Is she okay?”  
“Did she get hurt skiing?”  
“Did the plane crash? Oh god please don't say the plane crashed.”  
the questions of the terrified pair buzzed around the room. Mrs.Shrapniequerzen cleared her throat, and with an apologetic tone she said “I'm afraid Miss Flump has been expelled from ridgecobble. My condolences. You may go back to your dorm now, I will have a warden send you down here tomorrow once I've decided your punishment. Goodbye”  
The pair stood up, gob smacked. There was no point in bartering with Mrs.Shrapniequerzen for answers right now, it was pretty late and she wasn't in the best of moods, but there was so many unanswered questions. Why would she be expelled? Did she break her promise and do something violent? How would they live without her? Everything was a mess. 

They didn't speak when they got back to the room, but Emma could hear Zafirah crying into her pillow. It was gonna be a very long week.

Zafirah and Emma didn't get much sleep that night, Emma wasn't sure if the crying was about the boy or about Taylor but it was probably best not to ask. Emma wanted to cry herself but she was always the strong one, and crying would only make matters worse. Zafirah checked her phone, 5:16am, had she really been crying in bed all this time? There was no chance of her getting any sleep now either, too much going on in her mind. Too many unanswered questions. She was so heartbroken, and in 2 different ways. She found herself questioning if she'd ever been in this much emotional pain before. Nope. She couldn't recall any times being this bad. She thought back to her and Mays conversation the previous day. “I think you should just come out and say it, what's the harm in letting her know that you're madly in love with her, and you have been ever since that first summer here at ridge?” may advised her  
“the harm is that she won't feel the same way! and that we only ever talk when we're arguing. How could she possibly love me back?”  
“The thing is, you don't see the way she looks at you. I do. I know what love looks like, and if that isn't it, then I don't know what is.”  
“Tay has only been gone 1 day and I'm already considering ruining everything” Zafirah let out a laugh  
“Nah man. You've already ruined everything between you guys. There's nothing left to ruin.”  
“But things would be so much worse if she knew how I felt. I can't even be alone with her now, it's that painful. Just imagine what it would be like if she knew. I can't risk it”  
“Well....you're gonna have to face her sooner or later. You share a room for gods sake”  
“I think tonight I'll just sit out on the roof, y'know clear my head about the situation, and then sneak back in once she's asleep”  
“and what if Emma comes and looks for you? She obviously still cares about you, and what are you gonna tell her then? Boy problems? Cause she's not gonna believe that”  
“You never know”  
“I do know. I think sometimes you forget how well I know you Zaf”  
“Meh. I better get going”  
“Are you not gonna come for dinner?”  
“Emma will be there. I can't see her, not like this. Because if I see her sitting alone, at that table by the window like always, I won't be able to stop myself from running up to her, grabbing her perfect face and kissing her till my lips bleed and my arms ache”  
“Woah, alright. At least take this granola bar? to keep you company on the roof”  
“thanks may”  
“Don't worry about it”  
And with that, Zafirah left for the roof. She sat out for 4 hours. Dinner finished at 7:30, lights out at 11, and Emma came for her at 11:30. She was shocked when she was greeted by a worried emma, May was right (even if Zafirah would never admit that to her), but did Emma actually care? Or was she just not wanting to get into trouble? Probably the latter. Even thought Zafirah was happy to see her. She didn't let on. Plus she was very embarrassed about getting caught crying. Emma didn't get to know why tho, and Zafirah ended up going with the boy troubles excuse. Emma even asked why she wasn't wearing a coat. That remark in particular made Zafirah's heart flutter. Gosh she was so helplessly in love.

Emma checked her phone. 8:00am. She looked over at a sleeping Zafirah. Emma smiled to herself. Dammit. 'You're not allowed to watch her sleep, it's creepy' she thought. 'But then again, she'll never know'. 'Shes so adorable. God. Fuck. I just want to kiss you, even just once. I want to feel your lips on mine, and maybe, for the first time since I've arrived at ridge, my homesickness will subside'. Emma never allowed herself to think this way, she never allowed herself anything that made herself fall more in love with Zafirah than she already was. She decided to go take a shower. By the time she got out, Zafirah was up, she must have used Mays shower or something because her hair was all done and she was ready. “Are you going out again today?” Emma questioned  
“Yeah. So are you”  
“Huh?”  
“Mrs Shrapniequerzen wants to see us again in 15 minutes, oh and don't straiten your hair”  
“Um why?”  
“Because I like it wavy”  
Emma tried not to smile like a goof, but all attempts were hopeless. 'Zafirah likes my hair wavy? Fuck she's so cute I want to scream. I'm never wearing my hair strait again'

They walked to mrs Shraps office together. The conversation wasn't exactly buzzing, it was mainly just small talk, but it was a start. When they arrived at mrs Shrapniequerzens office she was looking even gloomier than yesterday. “Sit” she said firmly  
they sat  
“Do you girls know anything about what miss flump has done? Any text messages hinting at what she was planning?”  
“Uh no? We don't even know what's happened” Emma said defensively  
“Okay. Be like that. You have community service until you tell us what's going on, 5:30 you'll be on the sports pitch cleaning up litter”  
“but miss it's raining! And we don't know anything”  
Mrs Shrapniequerzen eyed the pair deceivingly, and with a blunt tone she said “Answer this, who is Taylor Flump working for?”


	4. I can't think of a cute title I'm too exited to post this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRICK IDK I GUESS SOME ZAFMA ACTION FINALLY HAPPENS KINDA NOT RLY BUT ENJOY BAES. SORRY ITS RUSHED

“Answer this, who is Taylor Flump working for?”  
“Working for? What the fuck she's not a spy!” Zafirah snapped with a lot of emotion evident in her voice.  
“I know you have information. You two are the closest Miss Flump has to friends, or even family” Emma swallowed hard at that last remark. Mrs Shrapniequerzen tapped her long fingernails on the desk impatiently as she waited for a reply from either of the girls that sat in front of her. Neither of them chose to speak. Mrs Shrapniequerzen cleared her throat and spoke up, “Very well. It's clear that you're not willing to pass over the information. Your punishment will withstand until you cave. If you've not given in 2 weeks, well... I'll let your minds wander on what the possible punishment will be.”  
“No way is this happening” Zafirah choked looking across at a very frightened looking emma, who shot a worried look at the girl, knowing she shouldn't speak to mrs. Shrapniequerzen like that- considering her low tolerance for bad behaviour and all the rumours spread about what she would do to anyone who pushed her over the edge. She didn't seem to care too much this time tho, there was obviously something else on her mind.  
“You may leave” mrs Shrapniequerzen sighed beginning to get frustrated. Emma got up first and zafirah followed. Once they reached the door to Mrs Shraps office, Zafirah looked over her shoulder to confirm that she wasn't paying attention - and just like she thought, she'd already moved on to something more important. Zafirah swallowed hard, nervous for what she was about to do even though normal people would consider it nothing. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, and with that, zafirah intertwined her fingers around emmas. It was a simple gesture but both girls felt their stomachs erupt with butterflies, and emma could've sworn that her heart did a front flip inside of her chest. And for the first time in a very long time, she felt safe. The pair walked back to the room like that. They didn't say anything until they reached the door of 7J, their dorm room. “So uh... This is nice” emma said gesturing to their hands. “Yeah I guess it is” zafirah smiled, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Emma thought it was the prettiest pink she'd ever seen. “So we probably have to go inside y'know before someone spots the two giant dorks holding hands and blushing outside their dorm room” emma remarked only making Zafirahs cheeks turn even more crimson. Emma unraveled their hands and unlocked the door, and they both stepped inside. It surprisingly wasn't awkward, if anything it was just really tense. Sexually tense. And Emma thought there was only one way to fix that tension, not by talking, not by arguing, or laughing or even farting, but by kissing. It all happened so quickly, they give each other that look, and then somehow Emmas body was pushed against the door, and Zafirahs lips were pushed against Emmas- and wow they were having the time of their lifes. Neither could remember ever feeling so euphoric, so _alive _. They were drunk on each others lips, and making there way to the bottom bed. **Taylor's bed. ******__


	5. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't make anyone uncomfortable with this oh gosh. I also hope it's accurate I mean I never read lesbian stuff so idk like. Okay bye

Emma's hands roamed Zafirah's body, her palm finding a comfy spot just under the clasp of her bra- ready to unfasten it right this instance if she wanted to. Their lips stayed connected as they stumbled across the room, it was too passionate to stop for even a minute. Zafirah's back finally hit Taylor's bed and the kiss started getting more heated. Emmas hands dropped from Zafirah's back and neck, and she used them to position herself above the younger girl. Zafirah was pulling at Emma's hair like there was no tomorrow and it was almost too rough for a first kiss, little did they know about what was about to happen. Their tongues roamed each other's mouth until they were both breathless, and that's when zafirah started tugging at the bottom of Emma's shirt. “are you okay with this” zafirah wheezed out, still breathless from the kiss and the heat of the moment. “Uh yeah I think I'm ready, are you?” emma responded slightly nervous. “I've been waiting so fucking long to even kiss the lips on your _face _. Fuck I'm so ready right now” She admitted. Emma let out a laugh, still nervous, (but now more exited) “Lets do this” she responded as nonchalantly as she could muster up. And with that, they both sat up on the bed and Zafirah looked at emma for permission- who nodded, so zaf pulled her shirt over her head. Her breath hitched at the sight of her full chest. 'Holy shit' she thought. “You alright there...?” Emma questioned paranoid. “y...yeah I'm fine just, wow you're so beautiful” emma blushed “I mean uh yeah nice boobs bitch” she corrected herself, not wanting to get all lovey dovey so fast. They continued to make out, just this time Emma's lips broke from Zafirah's and she removed her shirt for her, a smirk forming as she took in her appearance. She started sucking on her neck and went on to leaving little purple marks down her chest. A moan escaped from the younger girls lips and she blushed for what felt like the 1000th time between mrs Shrapniequerzen's office and 7J. Emma smiled against Zafirah's lower stomach. She looked up at Zaf as if to see that she was still okay with what was happening, and when she smiled down at her she took that as her chance to remover her underwear. She slid them down her legs and over her feet, and once they were off she threw them across the dorm room. She used both hands to spread her legs and continued to kiss her body, just this time it was on the inside of her thighs. Zafirah let out another moan, but she wasn't embarrassed this time. Emma couldn't stop smiling, all she wanted to do was please her. After what felt like forever she finally stopped kissing her thighs and went for it. She grabbed onto Zafirah's thighs just because she knew she'd be a wriggler and because she wanted to taste as much of her as she possibly could. Emma's tongue started circling Zafirah's clit and she couldn't help but moan herself. She sucked down harder on her already dripping wet entrance, and re-positioned her head so she could start licking inside her. “Did I make you this wet?” She looked up at the girl who was her supposed enemy only a week ago and raised her eyebrows. “Well it wasn't mrs shrap” she joked back “shut up” emma snapped, thinking that now really wasn't the time to be joking- considering Emma's head was buried between Zaf's legs. “Sorry I'm just...fuck sorry please keep licking my pussy...it feels so good”. Emma decided she wouldn't let anything ruin this moment she'd waited so long for and resumed lapping up all of Zafirah's juices. Eventually her tongue couldn't go in any further so Emma let go of Zafirah's things and she shoved one finger in, it turns out Zafirah was a lot tighter than she initially presumed. “How is it possible to be this tight?” Emma quizzed. “how is it possible to still argue while you've got your finger lodged in my vagina?” “idk babe” Emma joked back sarcastically. She shoved another finger into Zafirah's dripping pussy and it seemed that was all she was gonna get in- for now at least. Her fingers started pumping in faster and faster and emma sucked and licked at her clit- knowing that she was close. Zafirah was screaming by now and she couldn't keep her hips still. Every curse word possible was leaving her mouth. “Fuck...SHIT Emmaaaa GOOD GOD EMMA WOW IM SO AAAHH. IM GONNA CUM”. Emma took this as her opportunity to stop. “What the hell?” Zafirah groaned now frustrated “I was about to cum” “Yeah well you haven't given me anything yet” emma retorted reminding Zaf that it was her time to pleasure emma. They both sat up, Zaf didn't even consider that she was going to get her cunt juices on _tays _bed, they must of forgotten about that. “Any requests?” “Hmm...just make sure the whole school knows how horny you make me”. Zafirah couldn't wait any longer to pleasure the other girl just like she did to her and she repositioned their bodies, pushing Emma's shoulders back so she was laying back on the bed and Zaf's legs were either side of one of Emma's thighs. She started grinding her pussy on Emma's, slowly at first and then picking up the pace as the moaning got louder and the words spoken got more rude. “Do you like that?” Zafirah wailed out. Emma only just managed to stifle a nod as she clenched the sheets with one hand and grabbed at one of Zafirah's boobs in the other, and bit her lip trying to contain her loud mouth, knowing that Mrs. Shrapniequerzen will be calling them down to her office any minute for making such a racket. Zafirah slammed their hips together faster and faster, harder and harder, quicker and quicker until it wasn't physically possible to be scissoring any more rough. “Are you gonna cum for me now?” Zafirah stuttered out. Emma couldn't ever respond, she just screamed Zafirah's name at the top of her lungs and left scratch marks all down her back, and they finished together. Mrs. Shrapniequerzen was definitely gonna have something to say about this tomorrow, and the "bruises" all over Zafirah's neck didn't help at all. When both girls fell from their highs, they collapsed side by side on Taylor's bed (still forgetting it was Taylor's bed clearly) and they resumed the oh so innocent act of holding hands once again. The only sound that could be heard now was the pairs heavy breathing. “I'm gonna have a sore throat tomorrow thanks to you” Emma said breaking the silence. “Yeah and my back's gonna hurt from the scratches so I think we're even” zafirah muttered, and before they could say anything else, the fire alarm started going off.____


End file.
